Friends with Benefits
by techmaster390
Summary: What happens when two friends spend the weekend together and become something more. First lemon story. I own nothing to Total Drama.


**Friends With Benefits**

It was just a normal night at the local motel in Toronto, where two best female friends were spending the weekend. These friends had lived beside each other for almost all of their lives. One girl is skinny and tan while the other is white and on the chubby side.

It was Katie and Sadie, and they had decided to spend the weekend together since on the Sunday, they would be friends for 15 whole years. But what Katie didn't know is that Sadie had became bi-sexual, and had started having a crush on Katie.

Sadie really liked Katie and just went out and said, 'Katie, how do you feel about lesbians?' Katie was a little surprised but responded, 'I have nothing against them, it's up to them who they date, why?'

Sadie was a little worried to say this, but she knew her friend would be alright with it, so she took a deep breath and said, 'Because I _like _like you, Katie!'.

Katie was a little surprised by this, and said to her friend, 'You do?' Sadie responded, 'Yes, so do you hate me now?' Katie said, 'Of course not Sadie, you're my bff and I could never hate you just because of who you like.'

Sadie was now thinking of something else now, if her friend would be interested in this option. She looked up to her and said, 'Hey Katie, would you be interested in possibly having a little 'fun' with me'. Katie said all accepting, 'Yeah, I would so like to, I have never done it with a girl.'

So both girls got down to business by taking of their shirts and then they get to their bras, revealing their breasts, Katie with her C-cups and Sadie with her D-cups. Sadie then says, 'How about we take turns licking on both of our boobs?' Katie says, 'Alright, you can go first.'

Sadie gets ready and starts taking one of Katie's tan orbs into her mouth and starts licking it like a melting ice cream cone and she does the same to the other one until she hears Katie moaning in pure pleasure, 'Yeah, I love this so much Sadie.'

It's now Katie's turn and she gets right down to business and puts Sadie's white breast in her mouth and pleasures her friend to bliss, 'Yes, this is great, keep doing it' and Katie does the same for the another one.

Sadie gets another idea and before she asks Katie if she wants to do it, she pulls off her shorts and also, her short pink panties, leaving her both completely nude and showing her shaved pussy.

Sadie then says, 'Now how about we take turns eating each other out?' Katie says, 'Okay, since you're already nude, I'll do you first.'

So Katie puts her tongue into her friend's wet tunnel and starts licking it like there's no tomorrow which makes Sadie become closer to reaching her peak. She starts moaning, 'Ooooh Katie, keep it up, I'm almost there. Yessss.' So Katie continues licking around until Sadie releases her juices onto Katie's face.

After Katie licked up all of Sadie's juices, she pulled off her shorts and panties, showing her shaved tunnel. She said, 'Now it's your turn to eat me out.'

So Sadie got into position and put her tongue into Katie's wet tunnel and went to town just licking it. She was really getting Katie good and could tell Katie was nearing her peak. She responded by saying, 'A little bit more girl, I'm close.' So after a few more quick licks, Katie went into her orgasm and got her juices on Sadie's face.

Both girls were still in the mood for each other, so Katie came up with one more idea. She said, 'Hey I know a way that we can turn each other on at the same time. Just let me show you.'

With that, she shoved her index and middle fingers into Sadie's pussy. Sadie then said, 'Oh alright, let's do this.' Sadie was getting really turned on by this and eventually was nearing her end, so Katie stopped after a while.

Then Katie said, 'Now let's finish this off with you fingering me.' Sadie totally understood and place her two fingers into Katie's pussy and went faster and faster until Katie moaned out 'Oooohhh, this feels soooo nice, Sadie.' as she went into her orgasm.

After all that, both girls laid there on one of the beds and looked at each other lovingly. Sadie said, 'So did you really enjoy that, Katie?'. Her tan friend responded by saying, 'Yeah, that was so much fun, since I had never done that before.' Sadie said, 'So do you want to do that again sometime?' Katie responded in joy by saying, 'You know I would.' They shared a nice kiss and then took a shower together.

So that was my first lemon fic! Review and tell me if it was good or not. Peace!


End file.
